


Princess Bubblegum and the Monster

by Milomonster



Series: An Approximate Collection of Many Smutty Things [2]
Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Monsters, Other, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 23:40:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30046575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milomonster/pseuds/Milomonster
Summary: Bubblegum is building her kingdom and ignoring warnings of a monster that has taken residence.
Relationships: Princess Bubblegum/Marceline
Series: An Approximate Collection of Many Smutty Things [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1751518
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Princess Bubblegum and the Monster

### Prologue

When Princess Bubblegum was little she used to go to sleep to peppermint Butler telling her horror stories "There is a monster in your bed Bonnie" he would say "And it's nothing but a hungry waiting mouth."  
  


"Monsters live UNDER beds Pep" she would respond, "Not in them, everyone knows that."  
  


He would nod sagely, neither validating nor denying what she would say before continuing his story.   
  


She would lay in her bed and scare herself imagining the monster, all teeth and fur and claws.   
  


The princess soon grew older and bored of his stories and so he stopped. 

One day when she was much older and had forgotten his warnings, the monster Peppermint Butler had warned her of finally did come to visit. 

"There's a monster in your bed Bonibell and it is nothing but a hungry waiting mouth...."

#### Chapter One

The sun glowed a soft pink in Bubblegum's room as she opened her eyes just seconds before her alarm. When the cat clock started it's gentle spiral down she reached out a hand and scratched behind its ears before sending it back with a tiny kiss. "Ah yes! Today is going to be the day!" Her proclamation was met with empty resounding silence. 

The signs of the monster’s arrival started out small, and Bonnie ignored every one of them.

First it was the fruit. All of her apple orchards were afflicted with some strange disease where they all turned grey. The fruit tasted fine, no worms or strange spots just, grey. Then her cherries, strawberries, grapes, any red fruit in small batches was turned grey.

Then there was the whispering. Every time the Princess would go out she’d hear her people whispering about some mysterious maleficent creature stalking the night. In a tavern one night she was enjoying a tankard of her favorite red and a few of the candy people approached her.

“Your Majesty.” They approached cautiously.

“Yes Starchy?”

They shuffled back and forth on their feet, pushing Starchy to the front, “Oh Glob Princess Bubblegum, we just wanna know if anyone is gonna do anything about the Monster that's been about lately?”

Bonnibell leaned back in her chair, “Monster?”

Starchy shuffled awkwardly some more. “Well ya see, there's a beast that's been flying around at night scared the cream outta people!”

She leaned forward concerned but hesitant, the candy people though her children, are a timid bunch. “Can anyone describe this Monster?” she tried to keep the incredulous look off her face with… Limited success.

“It’s got giant wings!” one proclaimed.

“Red eyes, like blood.” called out another.

“And teeth as long as my arm!” whimpered a small gumdrop.

Bonnie rested her chin on her palm and considered what they said. They all waited patiently near her hoping for help. She looked around the tavern and saw all of the candy people had stopped drinking and eating to hear her response. A few candy people scared of a “Boogy Man” was one thing. There were at least fifty of them in here and every single one had a look of fear on their face. 

Taking a deep breath she stood.

“Good people! I will hire the best monster hunters to take care of this Beast terrorizing us all!”

Her proclamation was met with an outburst of cheers and applause. Of course she had no plan of hiring anyone but that was beside the point.

Leaving the tavern that night, a few too many deep, Bonnie decided to take the long way back to the castle through some of the less developed parts of the Candy City.

Walking past half built buildings of sugar cookie and frosting cement she was thoroughly lost in her own thought when something darted overhead.

Startled she looked up and saw two red eyes and two enormous bat wings before the creature disappeared into the cloud coverage. 

She stayed right where she was hoping to either catch another sign of it or confirm her suspicion that she was imagining things due to the fervor of the people’s belief the monster was real. Seeing nothing pass over again she chalked it up to her extremely vivid imagination but decided to hire a few monster hunters regardless.

Floating just above the clouds watching her from above a soft chuckle drifted in the wind, right over the oblivious Princess’s head.

The next morning, nursing a hangover, Bonnibell happened to forget to ask Peppermint Butler to hire some monster hunters. She also happened to forget to go check out the caves some concerned Nuts had made complaints about strange noises coming out of. Coincidentally she also glazed over the pile of complaints of monster sightings on her mail pile she’d tossed into the incinerator in a fit of hangover grouchiness. 

Spending her days and nights immersed in her latest experiment of trying to give life to a lemon she’d taken a particular liking to one day when walking through her fruit groves she completely ignored everyone who came to talk to her. All with one message, “There's a monster in the Candy Kingdom, and no one has been able to stop it.”

\------

The First Encounter

\------

Grumbling to herself in frustration Bonnibel left her laboratory one gloomy afternoon on a mission. Staring into her lab notes and ignoring everything and everyone in her way she didn’t see Peppermint Butler consoling some terrified looking marshmallows, breezed past a few servants making “Beware Monster” posters, and pushed aside her green Banana Guards when they tried to keep her inside the castle.

“Can’t you see I’m busy!” she exclaimed to their half muttered protests against her leaving. “The serum isn’t working because the lemon is too sour.” She threw her coat and goggles on and strode out the main gate “I simply can’t be interrupted right now I have an idea of what might fix it.” with a firm flip of her wrist her pack was settled on her shoulders and she dove into the city without even glancing around.

Knowing the whole Candy Kingdom like the back of her hand she allowed her eyes to glaze over in thought as she walked confidently through the streets. The sour juice of the lemon was reacting negatively with the binding atoms of the life giving serum and she needed something to overpower the negative energy of the lemon to force it to take to life. 

She remembered an uncovered vat of toxic waste somewhere in the Dark Forest that she’d almost fallen into several months ago. Checking her mental map against the solid copy she kept in her pack she walked out of the candy village and right into the forest.

  
  


Bonnibell was confident, as she walked deeper and deeper into the Dark Forest, that the vat of toxic waste was just ahead. With the day as overcast as it was she stayed confident for much longer than she should have, not noticing as the sun started to dip further and further west with each passing hour. 

“It’s gotta be around here somewhere.” she muttered to herself checking the map once more. 

That little distraction cost her, her foot catching on a tree root and sending her sprawling forward into a small clearing and knocking her out cold as her head connected with a small rock jutting out of the moss covered forest floor.

The solid wet splats of fat warm rain drops is what woke her. Cracking her eyes open against the pain throbbing in her temple Bonnie gingerly probed the sore spot. Goopy pink bubble gum came away on her fingers. Being extra gentle she mooshed and smooshed her head back into shape and fanned the injury with her hand sitting and observing the forest around her while she waited for the bump to dry. She’d never seen this clearing before, she must have taken a wrong turn somewhere and lost herself in a part of the Dark Forest she’d never been in before.

Curiosity her ever present guide pushed her to her feet, a little wobbly, and further into the clearing. All around her were small grey flowers. The same grey that all of her fruit had turned all those weeks ago. Flowers of other colors sprouted by the grey ones, blue, yellow, purple but not a single red plant existed in the whole clearing. 

“Mathematical” she whispered to herself as she crouched by one bunch of grey flowers. Pulling her pack off of her shoulders she rifled around in it for a few moments pulling out a sample bag and some shears.   
Snipping quickly she collected as many of the grey flowers as she could reach from her squatted position and left one of them out for a quick field study. 

Rifling in her bag once more she pulled out her miniature microscope and placed a petal from the grey flower on the specimen glass. 

So invested was she, in her little experiment, that nothing would have caught her attention. Even if the monster had not floated silently over the grass, disturbing not even a stray leaf in its passing. Bonnibel would have noticed the rustling only in her hind brain. As it was, being absolutely silent in its approach, the monster came across the small pink woman unnoticed.

They’d never seen anything quite like Bonnibel. After living this long they weren't used to being so curious about new beings. This one though, with its shiny white coat, thick rimmed goggles, and beautiful pink skin, this one was something the Monster was very interested in. They reached out a hairy claw to touch this strange beings delicious looking hair. Cautious that she might turn around and notice them floating behind her, they were careful to touch the thickest looking part of her hair. 

Just then a strong breeze gushed through the clearing causing Bonnie's hair to stick on to their claws. Panicked the monster jerked their hand back trying to free itself and ended up yanking the Princess's hair with it. 

"OUCH, what the Glob?" Bonnie exclaimed reaching back to grab whatever was tugging at her. 

Still consumed with that initial panic the monster froze, took a deep breath and *poof*. When Bonnie brought her hair around to examine what was stuck in it all she found was a small hairy fly with large black eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Like all my other works I will be updating this, but it will be a slow update. I've been mulling this idea over in my head for a while and only recently started writing it. The sexy bits might start in the second chapter... Haven't decided yet.


End file.
